justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbra Streisand
Barbra Streisand is a song by Duck Sauce' '''in Just Dance 3. It has the classic version and an alternate extreme version which is hidden and has to be unlocked with a code. The alternate version is Wii and Xbox 360 exclusive. Dancer/Extreme Dancers '''CLASSIC' *Black and curly hair with and orange brooch at the top of the head *An orange undershirt *A black vest *A tie with white and pink diagonal lines *A black shorts *Open-toed orange heels. * Black shorts w/belt & chain attached EXTREME *Red Hair *One of the few dancers in the Just Dance Series that has a moustache *Turquiose Head band *Vest with Purple, Blue, and Yellow stripes *Purple Shorts *Green socks with a peach stripe *White/Red Shoes with purple Laces Background She looks like shes standing in front of a bar, waiting or guarding it. Lots of neon lights with text on it glow up too. In extreme, it looks like silhouettes of a beach with flamingos and stripes that glow up as well. Gold Moves Classic Gold Moves 1 & 3 : '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. '''Gold Moves 2 & 4: '''Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Mash-up This song has unlockable mashup. Dancers: *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Think (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Venus (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) Mashups This Dancer Appears in * Prince Ali (JD2014) * Where Have You Been (JD2014) * It's You Extreme (JD2014) Captions In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Hips Lock * Wind Up Pony * Side To Side * Watch Out * Just Say No * Clap That Hand Extreme * Techno Break * Techno Slide * No Straining * Techno Lock * Techno Twitch * Free Style Trivia * In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. *The code for the extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're press. The pattern is '''up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. *The alternate version is a Xbox 360 and Wii exclusive. *It is the first song made by Duck Sauce in the series making It's You on Just Dance 2014 the second. *The dancer appears in a lot in the mash ups due to the moves can really fit into the rhythm of most songs in Just Dance. * In one mash up in Just Dance 2014 (Prince Ali) a move is slowed down to fit the beat. * This is the first song to be named after a real person (In this case Barbra Streisand.) * In The Smurfs Dance Party Papa Smurf dances to this. * The Extreme version is affected by a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancer doesn't appear and the score ball is smaller. Of course the song becomes unplayable and all you can do is just to press the A button to turn on the score ball's light. * In the cover of the Best Buy Edition of Just Dance 3, the dancer from the Regular version appears with longer hair all messed up, different color scheme, lime green pantyhose and no lipstick. Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Normal (Difficulty) Songs Category:Duck Sauce Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Unlockables Category:2010's Category:Popular Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Solo Females